


Je resterais à tes côtés

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Wishful Thinking, sick day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Parfois, ce n'est pas si mal de tomber malade.





	Je resterais à tes côtés

_Le soleil était en train de se coucher à l'horizon ouest alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau était assise sur un banc sur le toit de leur école. Elle était vêtue de son uniforme scolaire, se relaxant en appréciant le spectacle d'orange et de rouge se reflétant sur les montagnes à l'ouest._

_« Onee-chan… »_

_Dia se retourna pour voir sa petite sœur, une jeune fille aux cheveux rougeâtre, habillé d'une robe de mariée blanche, une voile cachant son visage, et marchant doucement vers la présidente du conseil des étudiants. Cette dernière se leva and souriais, prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. « Ruby… »_

_Ruby hocha la tête alors qu'elle étendit ses bras pour câliner sa sœur. « C'est finalement le jour J, Onee-chan. »_

_« Oui ! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des mois. »_

_Les deux se regardâmes dans les yeux, deux paires d'irises de couleur émeraude se rencontrant. Le vent s'arrêta pendant un moment, comme s'il pouvait lire l'ambiance et anticipa quelque chose pour les deux tourterelles._

_« Onee-chan… »_

_« Ruby… »_

_Elles se rapprochèrent lentement, fermant leurs yeux, rythme cardiaque s'accélérant alors qu'elles commencent à ressentir le souffle de l'autre réchauffant leur visage. Dia souleva la voile et s'apprêta à sceller leur engagement à tout jamais. C'était comme si une musique romantique et relaxante commence à se jouer en fond. A ce moment-là, l'ainée ressentit son cœur battre à une vitesse surhumaine alors que son souffle devin chaud._

[-x-x-x-]

Dia toussa plusieurs fois alors qu'elle reprit conscience, sa tête lui faisant mal et ses poumons en feu. Le fait que sa gorge fut très sèche n'en ajoutait qu'à son malheur.

Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était dans son _futon_ , dans sa chambre, une serviette moulée sur son front et la couverture la couvrant du menton aux orteils. Un sac en plastic contenant des médicaments était placé sur la table de nuit et une radio jouant une musique classique à côté de la fenêtre qui était ouverte, laissant le vent souffler doucement l'intérieur de la chambre.

La seule résidente de la chambre soupira alors que ses yeux se tournèrent vers le plafond. _'Un rêve… ?'_ Elle soupirât, à la fois soulagé que cet acte de tabou ne fut qu'un rêve, mais insatisfait car elle voulait au moins voir la fin. _'Je sais que c'est immoral de ma part de désirer ma propre sœur, mais…'_

Cependant, la porte fut ouverte alors qu'une certaine rousse aux yeux d'émeraude entra dans la chambre, un plat contenant un bol de porridge et un verre d'eau dans ses mains. Elle marcha et s'arrêta près du lit, s'agenouillant et souriant à sa sœur. « Oh ! Tu étais réveillé, _Onee-chan_? »

Dia hocha de la tête, ses lèvres formant un sourire. « Je viens juste de me réveiller. » Elle répondit, sa voix se coinçant à moitié dans sa gorge, la forçant à tousser deux fois. « Es-ce que tu t'es occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Maman est sortie pour une rencontre avec des amies. Du coup, on n'est que tous les deux pour aujourd'hui. »

Ce fut un samedi soir et les deux Kurosawa fut à la maison. Elles étaient supposé jouer ensemble et d'étudier des choses en rapport avec les idoles mais Dia attrapa une grippe, la forçant à se reposer depuis l'après-midi.

« J'ai fait du porridge en fait. » La petite rousse pris la cuillère placé à côté de l'assiette et commença en la plongeant dans le bol. « Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi bon que ceux que maman prépare mais j'ai _ganbaruby_ … »

Dia sourit avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et se plaçant dans une position assise, le drap couvrant la partie inférieure de son corps. Sa sœur s'approcha, la cuillère dans la main alors que la jeune présidente du conseil des étudiants ouvra la bouche et pris le repas gentiment préparé par sa bien-aimé. Elle fit une expression de satisfaction en avalant le contenu de la cuillère. « Mmmm... C'est vraiment très bon~ »

« Vraiment ? »

L'ainé hocha de la tête, le sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres.

« J'en suis heureuse dans ce cas. » Ruby rit avant de replonger la cuillère dans le bol et continua à nourrir sa grande sœur. « Puisque tu prends toujours si bien soin de moi, je me suis dit que je devais te rendre la pareille. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour aider _Onee-chan_ à guérir le plus vite possible afin qu'on puisse jouer ensemble plus tard. »

Un rire échappa de la bouche de Dia alors qu'elle opta à juste apprécier le délicieux plat que sa sœur lui a fait. Elle savait que Ruby n'était pas une corde bleue mais qu'elle était toujours prête à aider.

La cadette, cependant, savait que sa sœur était à la fois douée en étude et en cuisine mais qu'elle avait une mauvaise habitude à toujours chercher la perfection, parfois l'éloignant de ce qui est vraiment important. Ce fut le travail de la petite sœur d'être là pour son ainé et de la rappeler qu'elles avaient des amies sur qui conter.

Le contenu du bol fut vite vidé après un couple de minute et Ruby dona un sourire de satisfaction, plaçant le plat—qui était précédemment sur ses cuisses—sur le sol en tatami à côté d'elle. « Et voilà ! Bonne fille ! » Ruby attenta de taquiner sa sœur, la permettant de la faire rire. « _Hehe._ » La plus jeune Kurosawa frotta le derrière de sa tête en riant à son tour.

« Merci pour t'être occupé de moi, Ruby ! »

« Mais de rien ! C'est à moi de te remercier pour toujours t'occuper de moi tous ces années. » La rousse répondis avant de se lever, pris une serviette de la garde-robe et la trompa dans une carafe à au chaude. « Maintenant déshabille-toi ! Je vais essuyer la sueur sur ton corps. »

Dia fut pris par surprise alors que son cerveau essaya de prendre en compte ce que sa sœur vient juste de dire. Ses joues devin rouge instantanément à l'idée de se déshabiller devant Ruby. « G-genre maintenant ? Tout de suite ? »

La cadette hocha de la tête. « Hanamaru- _chan_ m'a dit que le moyen le plus rapide pour guérir la grippe est de dormir et de beaucoup transpirer. Il faut alors s'essuyer. Yoshiko- _chan_ a confirmé que cela était vrai. » Elle répondit énergétiquement, étant sure d'avoir eu la confirmation de ses deux meilleur amies. « Et elles ont aussi dit que manger du porridge était aussi efficace. »

Dia pausa un instant avant d'enlever son pyjama. Elle portait une robe confortable bleu ciel. Après avoir enlevé le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait, la jeune présidente du conseil des étudiants se retrouva en culotes, ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouva nu devant sa sœur mais elle eu l'impression que le moment paraissait quelque peu embarrassant.

« Très bien ! » Ruby s'apprêta à faire le travail en tenant la serviette mouillé et le plaça sur la peau brulante de Dia. « _Ganbaruby_! »

La brunette se sentit à l'aise et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se relaxer alors que la serviette chaude enleva la sueur de sa peau. Elle commença à apprécier le geste de sa sœur qui de temps en temps laissa ses doigts entrer en contact avec la peau de l'ainée, lui permettant d'obtenir un rire venant de la bouche de Dia à chaque fois.

Ruby aussi adorait être utile, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa sœur bien-aimée et espéra que le temps pouvait s'arrêter afin qu'elle puisse continuer à l'infini. Cependant, chaque chose a une fin et elle se leva pour chercher un autre pyjama pour sa sœur. La rousse revint plus tard, une robe en coton rose dans les mains et aida l'ainée à la mettre.

« Merci, Ruby. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Ruby retourna le sourire alors qu'elle s'assit sur le tatami qui servais en tant que plancher. « J'en suis contente. Après tout, Ruby t'aimes beaucoup alors Ruby fera n'importe quoi pour _Onee-chan~ »_

Dia souri avant de se mettre à l'aise dans son lit. « Je me sens si bénie. »

« Je suis celle qui se sent bénie. » La petite fille répondit alors qu'elle ajusta la couverture de sa grande sœur. « Tu doit dormir un peu. Je t'apporterais une coupe de thé plus tard alors tu as intérêt à être guérie d'ici demain. Nous avons encore une pile de magazine à lire. Et aussi, nous devons faire un appel vidéo à Leah- _chan_ et Sarah- _san_ se soir pour parler d'idoles. »

« Tu peut compter sur moi. » Dia commença à fermer les yeux, permettant à son esprit de se relaxer. « Je vais _ganbadia-_ er ! »

Ces mots lui permis d'obtenir un rire venant de la cadette. Pas longtemps après, Dia s'endormis et la petite rousse s'approcha pour placer un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. _'Bonne nuit, Onee-chan !'_

[-x-x-x-]

« _Onee-chan... »_

_« Ruby... »_

_Les deux personnes se tenant sur la terrasse de l'école, avec le soleil couchant en tant que font d'écran, s'approcha peu à peu jusqu'à se que leur lèvres ne fut que quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autre. Dia sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer._

_Soudainement, Mari apparut de nulle part et s'attacha à la brunette. « Dia ! Dia ! Ne pars pas ! Surtout si tu vois un tunnel de lumière, ne t'en approche pas. Reviens à nous, Dia ! Je serais une bonne fille ! »_

[-x-x-x-]

Dia ouvris les yeux et ne pus s'empêcher de soupirer alors qu'une certaine blonde fut en train de la serrer en disant plein de mots incohérents. Ruby et Kanan se tenais près de la porte en essayant de calmer la fille énergétique mais ne furent pas capable to la stopper.

« Mari- _san…_ »La brunette commença, sa voix montrant sa colère pour deux raisons d'un, elle l'a coupé au beau milieu d'un rêve féerique et de deux, la blonde était en train de violer son espace personnel.

« Oh Dia ! Tu es de nouveau de retour parmi nous Dieu merci ! » Mari répondit d'une voix laissant penser qu'elle fut sérieuse avant de forçant son amie à s'assoir afin de lui donner un gros câlin. « J'avais cru que tu n'étais plus des notre. Heureusement que j'ai pu te ramener à la vie avec _My Burning Love ! »_

Dia laissa un soupir échapper de ses lèvre alors qu'elle décida que répondre serais juste une perte de temps. Elle décidât alors de réconforter son anime, souriant à son tour alors que Kanan et Ruby aussi commença à rire.

Mari cependant avait un de ces sourires sur le visage. « _Fufufu~_ Je suis si _lucky_ pour avoir un _harem_ aussi _shiny_ que celui-ci. »

Une veine apparu se la tête de son amie d'enfance, suivi par un bruit de coup. Pas longtemps après, Mari se retrouva sur le tatami, à moitié K.O.

Ruby ne sus que faire alors décida juste de s'approcher de sa sœur qui la prit dans ses bras. Kanan sourit avant de prendre sa petite amie sur ses épaules. « Et bien, désolé pour le dérangement. Nous allons rentres sur ce alors reposes-toi bien, Dia. Nous reviendrons demain.

Les sœurs Kurosawa hocha de la tête.

[-x-x-x-]

_« Onee-chan... »_

_« Ruby... »_

_Les deux jeunes filles s'approcha jusqu'à ses lèvres se touche brièvement._

[-x-x-x-]

Ruby toussa alors qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement. Elle fut allongé sur son _futon_ , un mouchoir mouillé sur le front alors que sa sœur fut assise à côté d'elle. « _Onee-chan…_? »

« On dirait bien que tu as attrapé ma fièvre… » L'ainée répondu. « On dirait que c'est mon tour de m'occuper de ma chère _imouto._ »

Ruby souri alors qu'elle fut un signe de oui. « _Youroshiku o-negai shimasu_ ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de se relaxer, sachant que sa sœur allait beaucoup la gâter. _'Bien que j'aimerai aussi voir une continuation à mon rêve.'_


End file.
